Mending a Rose's Petals
by XxX-Naxid-XxX
Summary: He raced to her rescue but it was too late Amy plummeted into the waters below. "HELP ME, SHADOW!" As she screamed he remembered the day he lost Maria. He wasn't losing another person he cared about. "AMY! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow teleported to Amy. He took a hold of her and again teleported to a river at the base of the cliff.


"Sonic where are you?" Amy looked high and low for her blazing blue hero, but he was nowhere to be found. She was starting to lose hope when she spotted Sonic and Tails working on some sort of robot.

Before she could get close sonic spoke, "Man, I wish Amy could leave me be. I mean I don't even like her that much. She's just like a friend to me."

Amy felt tears rising but she shook them away, "S-Sonic? Is that really how you feel about me?" Her voice started cracking.

Sonic spun around to see a very hurt Amy. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes begged him to say he didn't mean what he had said.

"Yeah Ames, your just a good friend. I don't like you anymore than that. I'm sorry." He knew that words couldn't mend what hurt he had befallen Amy. He reached out to Amy but she stepped back out of his reach.

"So this entire time that you knew I liked you maybe even loved you, you never had the guts to tell me to my face that you didn't feel the same! You thought that you could play with my feelings like that! Well if you want me out of your way then let me lighten your burden! I never want to see you again Sonic the Hedgehog for as long as I live!" with that said, Amy sped off into the forest.

Shadow had been napping on a tree near where tails and sonic were working when he heard Amy's voice. "I guess the faker finally said how he feels."

He watched as Amy ran through the forest. It was apparent that she didn't know where she was going since she kept tripping and falling.

Shadow was about to resume his nap when he saw where Amy was headed to.

"The cliffs she'll die if she falls of from there!" with that Shadow sped after the girl.

Amy ran and ran she didn't care where she was running too. Just as she was about to run off the cliff she heard someone calling her.

"Amy!" shouted shadow.

She opened her eyes and saw the edge of the cliff right under her feet.

He raced to her rescue but it was too late Amy plummeted into the waters below.

"HELP ME, SHADOW!" As she screamed he remembered the day he lost Maria. He wasn't losing another person he cared about.

"AMY! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow teleported to Amy. He took a hold of her and again teleported to a river at the base of the cliff.

"Amy," he gently brushed her bangs out of her delicate face. Shadow sat there for hours watching Amy, before he decided he should take her to her home. He picked her up and held her close. This made Shadow blush.

Soon enough they reached Amy's home. Shadow placed her in her bed and began to notice all her pictures of sonic that hung on her walls. Shadow felt slightly envious that Sonic had all of Amy's attention when he had no feeling for her.

_Why do I care so much if she likes sonic or not? _

Shadow stepped out of her room and rested in the guest room next to Amy's just in case she woke during the night. He decided to rest as well, since the chaos control had drained him partially of his power.

Beams of morning light poured into the window next to Shadow but he had been awake long before day break. He had had a dream with Amy.

He was dressed in a dark read and black suit. While, Amy wore a grayish pink dress with a bold dark red ribbon in her hair. They dance to together for a while. Then, Amy placed her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear that she loved him.

_Could I be in love with Amy?!_

He walked to Amy's room and saw her still asleep but, with a smile on her soft face. Shadow couldn't help to smile. She looked so peaceful.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hey Ames! It's me Sonic!"

Shadow headed down stairs and opened the front door.

"Shadow! What are you doing here in Amy's house!" sonic growled

"It's not what you think faker. I'm merely here watching over Amy since she's unconscious"

Sonic sped up the stairs to Amy's room and saw her sleeping soundly. He stood there looking at her before he walked back down and sat across from shadow in the kitchen. "What happened?"

"She fell off a cliff after what you said. I managed to save her but I have no idea when she'll wake up." Shadow handed Sonic a cup of coffee.

"It's my entire fault," Sonic groaned as he rested his head in his hands." But I don't feel the same way Amy feels about me. I couldn't just lead her on. I thought that by running away she would get fed up and understand much easier that I didn't like her in that way."

Shadow took a long drink of his coffee and looked at sonic, "then what do you plan to do?"

Sonic sighed, "Well I guess I'll do what Amy said and see her anymore. Maybe she'll get over it." Sonic had finished his coffee, stood up and as he walked out of Amy's house he looked at shadow. "Thanks for saving her shadow. Keep her safe." Sonic ran off to meet up with tails and knuckles for combat training.

_CRASH! THUMP!_

"I think she's awake."

Amy lay on the floor. She had tried to support herself with the night stand by her bed, but she slipped and fell. Amy struggled to stand but she felt weak.

"Amy! Are you ok?" shadow rushed over to her side and helped her back into her bed.

"Shadow. What are you doing here?" she seemed surprised that shadow was worried about her.

Shadow explain how he'd had ran after her when she was running away from sonic. And how he had saved her from falling off the cliff and had spent the night to make sure she got taken care of.

"Hmm. Well, thank you Shadow, for saving my life and helping me," Amy again tried to stand, merely wobbling but she was able to stand on her own.

"Do you think it's wise to try standing when you've just woken up?" as Shadow spoke his stomach growled and blushed. He hadn't eaten since the morning the day before.

"He-he! Well I believe I should make us some breakfast," Amy giggled.

Shadow felt warmth in his heart when he heard her laugh. He followed Amy down to the kitchen and helped her make some scrambled eggs with bacon.

"I see, Sonic was here," Amy sipped her tea.

Shadow nodded.

"He doesn't like me. I guess it's obvious, there are girls out there a lot prettier than me," Amy cried softly. She felt ashamed of herself. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms embracing her.

"Don't say those things. You aren't pretty but beautiful, and it's Sonic's loss if he didn't see how special you are!" Shadow looked down at Amy, who was dumbfounded by what he had said. He was about to let go of her when she spoke.

"Do you mean that?" she was slightly shaking but shadow held her tight.

"Yes, you are the most special girl out there. My heart warms up when you smile and laugh. It shatters when you cry, and makes me want to hold on to you and make you forget of your sadness. Amy, I think I'm in lo-," shadow was cut off as Amy pressed her lips against his.

Amy pulled away and smiled, "I think I am, too."

Shadow lowered himself on one knee before Amy, held on to her hands, and looked into her emerald eyes, "Amy Rose would you go out with me?"

Amy jumped down into his arms and hugged him and kissed him, "Do you even have to ask?"

Both hedgehogs held to each other laughing.


End file.
